The Project
by Nikitamaster
Summary: Zack is just another scientist that works for the NMR (Nation Mammal Research) that are experimenting with animal genetics and human genetics. One day something happens that wasn't planned to. The formula that they were working on backfires and ends up working on them. Zack is now in toruble and trying to find a way to fix himself while he is being hunted for...
1. Chapter 1

**_I decided to upload a new story about the furry fandom. Please favorite and comment on what you think about it ^.^_**

* * *

"Nothing." Zack sighed as he heard a fellow scientist that the project that the NMR had started failed for the hundredth time. The NMR, Nation Mammal Research, had started a project of mixing genetics of animals and humans in attempt to change the human body. "Lets wrap this up and continue it tomorrow.." Zack said with defeat as he pulled off his goggles and the rest of his crew also did. Picking up the solution, Zack went over to the mixture dup and got rid of it.

After washing the test site out, Mark, Zack's friend walked up taking off his glasses and wiping them. "Hoping to get something?" Zack nodded and sighed as they exited the room heading toward their rooms in the building next door. "I thought we had it! I really did.. Maybe the animal DNA we used wasn't made for this.." "Probably, But we can't stop trying" Mark chuckled and elbowed him.

When they got to the rooms, they both changed and shower before heading to the parking lot planning to eat out at a restaurant. Getting into Mark's truck, Zack heard his phone ring and answered it.

"Hello. Zack speaking"

"How's the project going?"

Oh crap, it was his boss!  
"Good sir.."  
He replied nervously.

"It better be going well because the funding costs a lot!"

"I'm aware of that sir. We are doing our best to complete the DNA processing."

"You better Zack."

Hearing the click of a hung up call, Zack pocketed his phone sighing. "Harvey? Our boss?" Zack nodded and bit his lip. "We need to finish this project up or get somewhere into this.. It keeps failing." "That's what the computers say." Mark said over his shoulder as he kept driving toward a new restaurant that was opened.


	2. Chapter 2

Entering and waiting for a seat for 30 minutes, they finally sit down and order. Sipping His coffee, Zack glanced at his phone and saw that he had the day off tomorrow due to him being the project leader. Glancing up, he saw Mark on the phone talking with his girlfriend. Feeling some pain in his chest, Zack turned his head away and ran his hands through his dark blond/brown hair. Ever since his wife died in a car accident that a drunk driver caused, he never married of dated another women.

When the food arrived, Mark said bye to his girlfriend and turned to his food. As they both ate, they talked about the project. "Do you think we may switch to canines?" Mark sad between a bite of steak. "It's really likely because our test with felines and and bird didn't work.." Zack replied though his fish he ordered. "If this project fails, our asses will get so hurt." Mark replied with a chuckle "I know. Harvey is very demanding"

Finishing up and spilling the bill in half, they both went to a bar and got some drinks but not enough to make Mark not allowed to drive or it'll be considered drunk driving, They talked about some more work and in the car. When arriving at the rooms, they said night to each other and Zack entered his room. Since the laboratory was really fancy and high tech and new, everyone who worked, you could get your own room without bunking with someone else. Zack made his bed ready to slept in before he went to shower.

Undressing, Zack stepped into the shower water and shivered at the cold water. Someone ever since he was born, he enjoyed taking cold showers. Getting shampoo onto his hands, he started to scrub at his hair and rinse it. He repeated this about 3 times before he started to wash his body and also repeating. Due to laboratory procedures, you where supposed to shower before entering and after leaving to prevent contamination.

Zack hummed a tune as be dried his hair before sleeping. It may of been 8:39PM, but he always slept early because of him needing to be at work at 6:45AM. Even with his day off, he wanted to head into his lab and help out with everyone else who didn't get the day off.

Changing into nothing more then a T-Shirt and some sleeping pants, Zack got into bed. Picking up his laptop, he typed in his password and logged in. While scrolling through his files he found a old folder named "Anne"

With some internal struggle, Zack moved the mouse over the folder biting his lip. Signing in defeat, he clicked the flooded and opened a group of photos. Opening one, he saw memories and images he tried to hide scrolling though them, he saw his photos he had taken when he had his wife with him. Arriving at the photo of him and his wife being pregnant. He stared at the photo for a long time with a huge pain in his heart. His wife had died when she was excepting his daughter. With that image stuck in head, he shut the laptop and turned off the lights before laying down on his side and quietly crying himself to sleep.

* * *

_**Well these are the two chapters I wrote... So please tell me if I should continue it or not!**_


End file.
